Misadventure of Juvia and Gajeel
by Dattebayo Luna and Ginny
Summary: Three one-shots of the friendship of Gajeel and Juvia
1. Chapter 1

**I've always thought that Gajeel and Juvia's friendship had so much potential to be more (and no I'm not talking about romance). I mean Gajeel is the only person she addressees informally not to mention she invited _Gajeel _of all people to Fairy Tail, that must mean something.**

"Gajeel-Kun." Juvia stops abruptly her soon to be very dead best friend is sitting on _her_ couch practically glued to _her_ screen_, _watching porn.

"Shut up Juvia, you're gonna ruin the best bit." Any other day Gajeel would have been removed from her house. Forcefully. However the woman on the screen has just bent in a very erotic seemingly impossible position. _Maybe me and Gray-sama can try that out some time _she thinks to herself storing the image for the future.

"Want popcorn?" Gajeel-kun asks her holding a bowl while chewing on her set of silver forks. _There goes my cutlery for me and Gray__-sama __romantic dinner_; she's not even sure why she's surprised any-more.

"Why can't you watch this," she waves her hand for emphasis at the TV "at your house; why Juvia's?" she snaps but her eyes are glued to the screen and she finds herself sharing the couch with Gajeel and staring attentively at the screen.

"This is disgusting," Juvia states, she's not yet sure which part is more disgusting: the part where she is watching porn or the part where she is watching porn _with Gajeel_.

"If you don't like it then get out," he doesn't miss a beat. Juvia grits her teeth and tries to ignore the growing intensity of kicking Gajeel out, Lucy style.

"Gray-sama wouldn't treat me like this," she mutters under her breath. Gajeel barely twitches he is engrossed in the woman bending into another position. _Seriously ho__w __many positions does she know _she thinks to herself deeply impressed by the woman's flexibility.

"You would know since you stalk him every day," at her glare he says with a smirk "Oh no I mean you _obser__ve _him from afar."

"Shut up." she mumbles clearly defeated however she is quickly shushed when the porn clip reaches it's climax. All Juvia can do is stare wide eyed at the spectacle on screen.

"By the way Gajeel-kun," Juvia says slowly.

"What?" he asks eyes still glued to the screen and still fascinated.

"If anyone asks, this never happened." she says seriously while she takes notes. This would come in handy. Very handy.

_**A.N**_

_**My sister wrote this and she wanted to upload and she's really lazy to do it herself.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Gajeel-kun, I need you to get something for Juvia. It's really important," she hands over the list to him trying to look as innocent as possible. He is currently about to engage in a fight against the stupid bastard Natsu. He takes the list his eyes never leaving the idiots form.

"Ha to cowardly to try and fight me. I bet it's because you know you can't wi-" Gajeel punches the stupid idiot into the wall. Everything continues as should do. His eyes bulge at the long list of things that Juvia wants _two live bunnies, 100 blue pillows, 50 cans of whipped cream_; where the hell was he supposed to find all this and what hell was it all for?

"Juvia, what is this?" his voice is devoid of all emotion and his face is blank.

"It's a list." Juvia states happily; completely ignorant to the sea of pissed that lay under his calm exterior.

"I can fucking see that you moron! I mean why the hell are you giving it to me?" he yells at her but Juvia does not bend under his angry gaze instead she hardens.

"Juvia always helps you when you need it. Juvia lets you sleep at her house. Juvia lets you watch porn in her house. Juvia even allows you to eat her forks despite wanting to use them for Gray-sama's bento." Juvia looks upset and Gajeel feels guilty. She was right, she did a lot for him; if it wasn't for Juvia. Well he wouldn't really be anywhere without her.

"Fine I'll help you with your stupid list," he snaps. She visibly perks up and Gajeel has this nagging feeling that he's going to hate helping Juvia with the list.

"Just tell me what it's for." he sighs preparing himself for some crazy plan involving the stripper.

"It's for Juvia's porn video starring me and Gray-sama." Everyone goes silent. They're in shock; he is as well. He had been expecting something crazy (its _Juvia_ we're talking about) but nothing as insane as this. He can't help but wonder if it is to late to get out of this. He deems it as a lost cause, Juvia would probably flood the guild with her tears and his iron will get rusty.

"Juvia, where did you get this idea from?" Lisanna asks; he's not sure when but as of recently the youngest Strausse and Juvia had gotten close._ Saves me from having to deal with Juvia's insane crap. Why can't __I __dump it on someone else for a change._

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun watched a porn video at my house one time and it inspired me make Juvia's own porn film." Everyone turns to glare at him. Why isn't it a surprise that its him somehow behind all this.

"So Juvia decided to do some research and practice to improve on her technique," every single male and some females as well, within a hearing distance collapse from blood loss except from Gajeel who is immune to Juvia's apparent sex appeal and Natsu who is still unconscious from his punch.

Gajeel couldn't help but wonder if it was to late to back out on Juvia but at the image of a flooded Guild and rusty iron he decided against it. So instead he weighed the pro's and con's of murdering his best friend. So far the pro's were winning with: never having to be part of Juvia's crazy plans, No more rusty iron and no chick flicks. Cons: who else would let him eat their cutlery and let him stay over and oh she was his best friend, that to.

"Come on Gajeel-kun it's time to make a porn video." She takes his hand and drags him out before he leaves he catches a glance of the stripper slack jawed and staring at them wide eyed.

_**A.N**_

_**My sister wrote this and she wanted to upload and she's really lazy to do it herself.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel had a bad feeling ever since Juvia had started reading from that little pink book that she always kept with her. Juvia had been acting weird (or weirder than usual) like I'm-hurt and-pissed -at -you-but-I -won't-say-because-I-like-to-keep-all-my-fucking-p roblems-to-myself type of weird.

Oh God he groaned; when the hell had he gotten so good at reading a Juvia, who was a girl and in his mind equated to him becoming a sap. Damn Juvia. Damn Fairy Tail. They were turning him into a fucking sap.

However he was ripped out of his damning thoughts by the strippers pants being thrown in his face.

"What the hell fucktard!" he growls glaring holes into the dumb-ass.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the stupid ice brain instantly responding the brewing fight fiercely.

"Stop!" screamed Juvia suddenly appearing in front of the two of them; Gajeel was suddenly reminded of that chick flic that Juvia had forced him to watch with her. Gray is staring at Juvia with his usual tsundere indifference.

"Juvia gets it! But you don't have to fight to get each others attention and Gajeel-kun you have nothing to be ashamed of. There are loads of people like you." Juvia is striking a pose and she probably thinks she looks heroic and cool. In real life she has never looked more retarded; the stripper seems to feel the same because he looks annoyed. Thanks Juvia you've forced me to ruin my long standing record of disagreeing with ice-brain. Thanks a lot.

"What are you talking about Juvia?" the stripper voice is a hybrid between tired and annoyed. Gajeel is surprised that he was able to keep his temper in check but then again him and Juvia had that weird thing going on.

"Isn't obvious, Gajeel-kun is in love with you." Gray looks like he has swallowed a lemon and he thinks he must look the same.

"But don't worry Gajeel-kun Juvia has made a timetable on when we can get Gray-sama. Monday, Tuesday and Wedne-" he has taken her timetable and ripped it in to tiny unrecognisable little pieces. Juvia looks indifferent and merely takes another one of those damned timetables out of her hat.

"Where the hell did you get that idea from Juvia?" the stripper is talking through gritted teeth and he can tell that it is taking everything to not pick Juvia up and rip _her _into tiny unrecognisable pieces.

"Well you two are always fighting," they wait to hear the rest of the reason. Juvia doesn't say anything she watches them.

"Is, that it?" Juvia nods her head at them probably waiting for some of that cheesy shit that she watches where they breakdown and hug each other while proclaiming their undying love for each other, please note sarcasm.

"Juvia we fight with loads of people but that doesn't mean we love them." Gray snaps but Juvia just gives him a sad look.

"Juvia considered Lyon-san and Natsu-san but Natsu-san eliminates love rival number 1 and 2 and Lyon-san creeps Juvia out." For the first time ever Gajeel was scared of Juvia, terrified actually.

"Juvia I don't love the stripper," he says this slowly as if he's talking to a child.

"You were looking at his butt." Juvia points out, the stripper turns an impressive green.

"NO I WASN'T!" Gajeel shouts finally losing his temper however just pats his arm comfortingly and says brightly:

"Don't worry Juvia looks at it as well."

The stripper has quickly interrupted before her before Gajeel decided to try and murder the insane young girl.

"Juvia how do you even know all this stuff." The stripper asks he seems to have returned back to his normal pale but he is paler than usual and very shaky.

"Aha Juvia knew you had feelings for each other. Juvia knew it!" she is jumping up and down in excitement while their faces are horrified a contrast against Juvia's joy.

"That's not what I meant Juvia," the stripper says desperately trying and failing to bring Juvia back to reality.

"Juvia was right. Juvia is the love guru." Gajeel's face is red from anger and well the stripper's face is now on the edges of turning blue. He hopes stripper chokes and dies. Juvia to.

"I don't even like the stripper. I like." he comes to an abrupt stop, he almost told _Juvia _who he liked. He almost told _Juvia _of all people that he like the shrimp. But Juvia stops and stays a silent and for a moment he thinks that she's sane again and he thinks that the stripper thinks the same because he looks relieved. However all his hopes and beliefs come crashing down at her next words.

"Juvia can always add Levy-san to the timetable for you Gajeel-kun," and with that she leaves probably to redo the timetable.

The stripper is on the floor choking (_when did he start choking) _and he can't decide what he hates more Juvia, the stripper or the timetable.

_**A.N**_

_**My sister wrote this and she wanted to upload and she's really lazy to do it herself.**_


End file.
